nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Random-storykeeper/Archive02
... Delete it. Pufflesrcute 22:16, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, it is different from other articles, huh? I have a habit of making everything soundd like a movie trailer. But thanks for the positive comments! Great Idea! I've been thinking the same thing about the reports. The whole swapping thing should be scrapped, as we'll probably be editting many different Games. Oh, and I think that there shouldn't be 'Currently working on' titles next to WCN member either. Here's my proposal for a new system: Member's Name > Games worked on * Sections worked on - Additional information(opnional) EX: User:Matacorn > Chisel 2 * Enemies * Level descriptions - 5-15 > Knight Trap * Hazards - Added trap Hope you like it, oh, and you can change the catagories around. Matacorn 02:32, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Meetings I'm planing to start meetings within the next week, and I'll post the times for further meetings, like the first of every month or so. So where should old meeting go? Matacorn 02:31, April 9, 2011 (UTC) RE: Featured Media I think the 3D Demo would fit nicely. --'I'm' Nobody (we mean the User) Creator of Nitrome Universe 17:01, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Hurry! There is a Nitrome Wiki: What Comes Next meeting in progress! Matacorn 00:15, April 18, 2011 (UTC) It works just fine on any other wiki. Talk 00:22, May 23, 2011 (UTC) I didn't have it made yet. Talk 00:24, May 23, 2011 (UTC) How to center text It's quite simple. Place at the start of the sentence, and at the end of it. For example, placing at the start and at the end of 12345678900987654321 gives you: 1234567890098765432 Code: 12345678900987654321 --'I'm' Nobody (we mean the User) Creator of Nitrome Universe 01:19, May 24, 2011 (UTC) I know that I, as a gentleman, are extremely sorry; I beg of forgivness Cause I haven't been editting for a while, sorry! I'm really run up on schoolwork, and I'll be moving in the summer, so I won't be editting for another long while! Matacorn 05:39, May 24, 2011 (UTC) RE:S's and D's Between Flipside and Rush You can do whatever you want with it. I don't care about it anymore. -TinyCastleGuy P.S. I'm going to leave the wiki and then coe back every now and then, Just to let you know. RE:NES Poll Sure! --'I'm' Nobody (we mean the User) Creator of Nitrome Universe 12:35, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Nope. Talk 22:19, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Signature How to add color in signature? ''-DragonFreezer!'' 08:03, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Twin Shot Enemy Variety articles You and I agreed to merge all the enemy varities in TS2 into one article for the main enemy. I hate to look lazy, but do you mind doing the moving? I'm going to be busy for the week and probably won't be able to edit. Sorry! Bulbear4444 Pick a card, any card![[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[] 15:03, June 5, 2011 (UTC) RE:The Comman Stuff Really? I went to the Knight Trap page and the show and hide buttons worked fine. I'm not sure what may be causing the template to disappear, becuase before the MediaWiki.css was deleted the wiki had major problems. You could not log in on the wiki, adding categories wouldn't work, and many other things. I think maybe it may have do do with some MediaWiki thing, but I'm not sure. --'I'm' Nobody (we mean the User) Creator of Nitrome Universe 12:20, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Its deleted. Tell me if you notice anything different. --'I'm' Nobody (we mean the User) Creator of Nitrome Universe 00:59, June 12, 2011 (UTC) I use Firefox 4. I'm not sure what version I use. --'I'm' Nobody (we mean the User) Creator of Nitrome Universe 12:44, June 12, 2011 (UTC) RE:JS About what you said about the upcoming Enemies, Interactive Objects, etc.: Sure. But would it be okay if all articles created prior to the "no upcoming articles until the game is released" rule be kept? Because some Unregistered Contributors have created articles about upcoming objects from games, and I think they may get angry if we delete it. --'I'm' Nobody (we mean the User) Creator of Nitrome Universe 18:36, June 19, 2011 (UTC) JS We are can't do. --Rex211 15:48, June 21, 2011 (UTC) ...? Excuse me? Random-Story 19:04, June 21, 2011 (UTC) RE:Day Happy Canada Day! --'I'm' Nobody (we mean the User) Creator of Nitrome Universe 15:54, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Sure Sure, you can add chat. --'I'm' Nobody (we mean the User) Creator of Nitrome Universe 18:36, July 4, 2011 (UTC) I knew it was you the moment I read the post! Youre on the Nitrome Blog! -TinyCastleGuy Article Comments Can I enable Article Comments? --'I'm' Nobody (we mean the User) Creator of Nitrome Universe 22:23, July 11, 2011 (UTC) (No Subject) hi got a bit carried away there <_< yeah, ill try not to do stuff just for badges thanks alot for that signature tip! ^ didnt know that, ty. now wheres the swathes key...Boinksmusk1 Stubs Got it! Stubs! Thanks. -TinyCastleGuy RE:Article Comments oops! I kind of forgot about them. I'll activate them now. --'I'm' Nobody (we mean the User) Creator of Nitrome Universe 21:15, July 15, 2011 (UTC) RE:Top 10 lists Sure! --'I'm' Nobody (we mean the User) Creator of Nitrome Universe 21:28, July 16, 2011 (UTC) RE:Pages I've heard other users have the same problem across other wiki's. I'm not sure how to fix it, by try using the front page create page thingy for now. I use that all the time. --'I'm' Nobody (we mean the User) Creator of Nitrome Universe 01:56, July 21, 2011 (UTC) RE:Badges Sure! I'll help you customize them! --'I'm' Nobody (we mean the User) Creator of Nitrome Universe 12:36, July 25, 2011 (UTC) RE:Delete History I don't think you can. There is however a box at the top of the page which has a check box which says "Delete Only". I'm not sure how you work it, but I think there may be a way to delete the history using this feature. If you want, you can temporarily deactivate Achievement Badges. --'I'm' Nobody (we mean the User) Creator of Nitrome Universe 12:25, August 3, 2011 (UTC) RE:Apologies in Advance I haven't noticed anything with the templates. --'I'm' Nobody (we mean the User) Creator of Nitrome Universe 23:55, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Sure! The new games template looks great! But in my opinion, I think on the game's template we should have a section for for all types of games, so readers don't have to type in the name of the type of game, then click a link. It would be much more convenient to have the games template have a section for all games. Also, you don't have to place the new template on all 100 pages, you can just redirect Template:Game to Template:Games2, or place the code for Games2 on the Template Game page in place of the previous text. But we can make template just for Mini games, Main games, etc., but for new users I think it would be more convenient to have it on one template. --'I'm' Nobody (we mean the User) Creator of Nitrome Universe 13:26, August 7, 2011 (UTC) (No Subject) About the new category you made (Thin Ice), I'm not sure it should exist. There is already a Frost Bite category, which holds the items from Forst Bite 1 and 2, along with Thin Ice. Furthermore, I thnk that since Thin Ice is part of the Forst Bite series, it should not get a separate category. That's just what I think. IUHoosiersFan 20:39, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Hi! Hi Random-Story , I'm a spanish Nitrome's contributor. You don't have heard about me, but Nobody (we mean the User) knows me. I asked Nobody (we mean the User) permission for edit some pages (the front page, for example) and I didn't talk with more people. Nice to meet you. Do you like these changes in the frontpage? Bye! :No, I don't. I log-in 23 August of this year. I haven't experience, but I can learn fast. - Return Welcome back Random Storykeeper! I was wondering where you were. Everything was okay at the wiki, except for lack of users. Santiago González Martín came along, and helped the wiki a lot, adding much new content to the front page. Then came the Spam Bots, wrecking and destroying the wiki. Because on certain days I couldn't edit, I watched as they erased entire pages; or at least some parts of page, and replaced them with unhelpful content. At first I didn't think much of it, then it continued, and continued, and continued, every hour they erased some part of the wiki and replaced it with there stupid sentence. Thank goodness Santiago González Martín was there to revert the edits. There vandalism died down, and eventually stopped. Oh, and also, the Wiki and my blog has been featured on Nitrome. Anyway, that's what happned while you were away (at least all I can remember). --'I'm' Nobody (we mean the User) Creator of Nitrome Universe 17:16, September 5, 2011 (UTC)